There are known techniques for determining a tearing using radio frequency (RF) signals. For example, an RF signal that is transmitted by a transmission apparatus may fee received at an antenna arrangement that comprises multiple antennas. A bearing from the antenna arrangement to the transmitting apparatus may be determined, for example, by measuring the received signal strength intensity (RSSI) at each of the multiple antennas.